Zutarian Week entries Entradas para la SZla
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Los one shots, drabbles, sf, Mini historias quiza? que concursan formalmente en la ZWla
1. Furtivo

Primer one shot para la semana Zutarian. La participación de este drabble va dedicada a Mizuhi quien se ha ganado y merecido este a pulso! Etto hope you like it. Contiene letra de una canción pedida por Mizuhi pero solo un fragmento traducido y alterado, ergo no es un songfic. Se puede considerar esto un AU por cierto detalle, aunque en el asunto de lo circunscrito a la caricatura per se este no es un AU. Por último lo que si es, es un Lime. Hay hints al Señor de los Anillos claro, en realidad siempre los hay.

--

El viento se ha marcado sus senderos sobre mi rostro. Formando una cara que ya no me es familiar. Y este mundo de alguna manera ha perdido aquellos colores al ritmo del tiempo que nunca ha dejado de andar.

De pronto no soy la niña asustada y resentida, ni la chica con esperanza. Y algunas noches despierto aterrada, sin ser capaz de recordar el porque.

Y he visto a este mundo luchar por florecer.

Mi madre solía contarme la leyenda de un pastor que salvo de un dragón negro a su ciudad que yacía escondida tras mil bosques, pero no la salvo para el, y cuando su trabajo estuvo hecho partió a otro lugar. Porque no encontró descanso en aquellos tranquilos parajes.

Y jamás entendí ese cuento hasta que yo misma me encontré contándoselo a los hijos de Sokka.

Tiene tiempo que no los veo y ahora mismo apenas y deben recordar a su querida tía Katara. Pero yo los recuerdo muy bien, porque se que este mundo fue cambiado para ellos.

Quizá si todos los que nacimos y crecimos en otro mundo (Ese mundo que murió cuando Azula logro incinerarse ella misma frente a nuestros ojos) entendiéramos eso no habría una guerra civil por las colonias.

Quizá si fuera así los hijos de Sokka habrían visto a su madre mas que un par de veces al año.

Así Zuko no hubiera tenido que seguir al frente de negociaciones por aquí y por allá; dejando a Mai las responsabilidades de la Capital.

Y ciertamente mi vida sería mas pacifica mientras espero lo inevitable.

Seré tu mejor amiga y tú serás mi primera cita.

En la oscuridad de estos bosques que alguna vez nos llevaron directo a Teo y el Templo Aire del Norte, espero al Señor de las Islas.

Se que llegara un poco tarde, pues siempre ha llegado tarde a donde debe estar…salvo en una ocasión.

Los dos compartimos cierta culpa y no dudo que la misma pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la que no podemos despertar, un recuerdo vivido con olor a carne quemada.

Y compartimos nuestro desapego por este mundo, si pudiéramos perdernos en un barco que nos llevara mas allá de las fronteras de este mundo no dudo que lo haríamos. Dicen que se ha hecho un Maestro Fuego mas formidable que todos los que estuvieron en su familia antes que el y que es precisamente ese desapego del "Mundo que es" lo que se lo ha permitido.

Escuche a Aang hablar de ello una vez. El Estado Avatar se controla por una serie de pasos de los cuales dejar ir los intereses propios es el último.

Y Aang nunca lo logro. Este hombre que se acerca entre el cerrado bosque en una costosa capa negra con retoques dorados es el único en nuestra época.

-_Porque ya lo he perdido todo Katara-_me dijo una vez.-_lo perdí todo por ti, y a ti jamás te tuve._

Sus respuestas lo han vuelto un hombre extraño en aspectos que nada tienen que ver con su viejo tio.

No se han vuelto a ver desde que Iroh abrió su tienda de té. Parece ser que hay algo o alguien en esa tienda de té que hace que Zuko sienta nerviosismo o miedo.

Nerviosismo claro, pero nunca como cuando tenemos estos encuentros. Nos pasamos información y planeamos lo que vendrá. Eso es lo que hacemos claro, pero no es lo único que nos ocupa.

Remueve la capucha dejando ver su cicatriz, esa cicatriz que tanto busco en otro rostro.

Puedes tomar mis manos si quieres

No se como llegamos a adoptar nuestra contraseña, ni como es que cambiándola cada vez siempre somos capaces de aprenderla a la perfección. Además no se para que necesitamos una estupida contraseña cuando solo somos nosotros y nadie mas en kilómetros alrededor.

Supongo que tratamos de mostrar que merecemos la confianza de otros que están muy lejos de nosotros, pero Aang confía demasiado en su mejor amigo y en su esposa supongo. Mai es un asunto diferente.

-_Que dice el Tío Iroh?-_Me pregunta, es su manera de romper el hielo. No he estado con el desde hace casi un año, se dedica solo a preparar el té. Su mesera es una eficaz y preciosa chica que parece tenerle mucho cariño, la pequeña Meng encontró su lugar a la tienda eventualmente, y es una extravagancia extra en el enorme lugar. No es que necesitara de esos detalles para llenar el lugar. Porque siempre esta lleno.

-_Esta bien, Jin se hace cargo de casi todo menos de la elaboración del té. Su fortuna bien podría competir con la tuya Zuko-_Bromeo con el, apenas y esboza una sonrisa. Es lo mejor que obtendré, su risa si es que alguna vez existió se perdió con Azula.

Nosotros dos nos perdimos enteros con ella.

Noto que se ha quedado mirándome.

-_Ella gano no es cierto?-_De a veces ha insinuado ese pensamiento que tanto lo atormenta. Pero nunca lo había hecho tan directamente, ni tan temprano como lo hace ahora, luego cuando esboza una sonrisa que no parece cínica del todo entiendo que quizá no esta hablando de su hermana.-_Yo la conocí hace mucho tiempo sabes, y me preocupaba que todos mis actos en verdad le hubieran arruinado la vida-_suspiro un poco_-Me alegra ver que Mi Tío ha corregido eso._

Así que Jin es la razón por la que nunca va a ver a su tío. Curioso en verdad.

-_Es ella a quien verdaderamente estas apegado en este mundo?-_Le pregunto. Hay tiempo de sobra para hablar de la Guerra Civil después.

_-Sería injusto y falso decir eso Katara.-_Una sombra le cubre el rostro mientras que una especie de Lechuza inunda la noche con su aleteo.-_Yo no perdí ni arriesgue nada jamás por ella. No te lo he dicho un montón de veces? Tener apego a algo es estar dispuesto a perder por ello sin ganar nada en realidad. Esa eres tu Katara, no se en que momento empezaste a ser tu, pero estoy seguro de que lo eres y lo serás. _

Extiendo mi mano dejando que el lleve la suya a la mía, una pulsera de matrimonio cae junto con el segundo collar en mi cuello.

Porque quiero tomar las tuyas también.

Y tras de ello el resto de nuestras prendas. Quedando solos con la oscuridad de la noche, la Luna llena sobre nosotros. Pero este es un secreto que Yue ha sabido guardar, los dos le hemos sonreído, y ella ha escuchado nuestras tonterías una y otra vez. Le ha de parecer extraño que el chico al que enfrente en el Oasis y al que pudimos haber dejado morir se encuentre en esta situación conmigo.

La platica continua, mientras encontramos nuevas arrugas o cicatrices solo con nuestras manos.

Y las anécdotas de cómo surgieron siempre son de lo mas diversas y entretenidas.

-_A veces envidio a Yue.-_Le digo irrespetuosamente.

El se queda en silencio mientras continua explorando una marca en una de mis costillas con su boca.

-_Es en serio Zuko, a veces quisiera que hubiera terminado ese día.-_Continuo, y es entonces cuando sus besos empiezan a volverse mas fuertes y sus caricias se sienten mas, lo estoy haciendo enojar. Y entiendo porque esta enojado, de hecho en las noches en que veo el viejo peine de Hamma y pienso en clavarlo en mis muñecas es solo por pensar en el que no lo hago.-_Pero no lo deseo porque se que pudo haber terminado ese día Zuko amor…De no haber sido por ti._

En ese momento mis suaves caricias en su cabello se han vuelto un poco apresuradas y sus besos han llegado hasta mi cuello mientras sus manos mandan pequeñas flamas a mi espalda. Ese suave dolor me recuerda que estoy viva.

En una noche de Luna llena como hoy me puedo dar el lujo de jugar un poco con el a cambio, y llevar sus manos justo donde quiero que estén sin indicarle directamente.

Entonces me inunda la risa de haber aprendido esa técnica prohibida. Solo aquí no es una maldición, solo con el la oscuridad haya un brillo propio, inmersos en todo tipo de sombras…

El responderá enviando ligeras cargas eléctricas por mi espalda. No es divertido, pero siempre me hace reír a carcajadas.

Puedo enfriarle un poco el aliento y el puede calentar el mió. Creando una sensación que sencillamente no puedo explicar.

Es sobre derretir el hielo, y sobre mantener calor frío.

Creo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Seremos compañeros y amantes y compartiremos nuestros mundos secretos.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte mientras estamos juntos que me parece que en ningún otro momento de mis días se le ocurre moverse. Me hace temblar el cuerpo entero, y es entonces cuando apreció el regalo que me dio hace ya tanto tiempo cuando me mantuvo viva. Me permitió vivir solo para mostrarme lo que es estar viva después, lo que es estar verdaderamente viva entre sus brazos.

Cuando miro sus ojos casí siempre cerrados mientras llena de besos mi cuerpo no puedo pensar en el engaño que es esto, y no pienso en que hay alguien llamado Aang o una Reina llamada Mai esperándonos. Pero se que el si lo piensa; por eso tiene los ojos cerrados.

Esta aterrado del mundo, justo como yo lo estoy, pero nunca podemos mostrarnos débiles. Nunca mas que ahora uno frente al otro, y aquí juntos no nos sentimos tan débiles.

La noche finalmente se va disolviendo entre los rojizos tintes de la mañana, y como si nos sintiéramos fuera de lugar sin la protección de Yue nos quedamos dormidos.

Pero es tiempo de que vuelva a casa

Yo he sintetizado todos los informes en un par de pergaminos que le entrego una vez que me he vuelto a vestir. Su informe esta encriptado en una tabla de madera, Sokka ha aprendido a descifrarlo, nuestra misión esta cumplida. Seguirán largos meses de negociaciones lentas y de escaramuzas de los rebeldes e inconformes. Y la siguiente vez que nos veamos habremos ganado nuevas cicatrices con sus respectivas anécdotas.

Cuando todo el equipaje esta listo el vuelve a cubrirse en la majestuosa capa que ahora se encuentra llena de hojas secas y ramas rotas.

Y yo preparo el pequeño transporte en el que aparecí y en que me desvaneceré.

Nunca hemos sido buenos cruzando palabras una vez que ha amanecido. Con la luz del día y la esperanza que este debería traer, _"Empieza o oscurecer deberías irte" _es la frase que mas sentido tiene para nosotros.

se hace tarde y esta oscureciendo

Oscurece para mi cuando el esta lejos. Los dos somos victimas de una deuda que no podemos pagar. Y por ello estamos condenados a vidas separadas. Cada vez que se pierde entre los arboles tras dar su gentil "Hasta Luego Campesina" puede ser la última vez que lo vea. Supongo que por eso nos despedimos tan ligeramente. Porque el me deja ir cada vez, y por eso puede seguir su pelea por el Mundo, precisamente porque no le tiene ningún apego.

Algún día la gente empezara a reconocer los esfuerzos de aquellos que no tienen que hacerlo, pero que DECIDEN tomar el riesgo. Ese es el tipo de héroe del que las leyendas hablan, del que tuvo muchas oportunidades de volver atrás y esconderse; pero no lo hizo. Zuko siempre ha tomado el camino mas difícil y siempre ha peleado por lo que creía. Hasta yo entiendo que la decisión mas fácil para el hubiera sido enfrentar a Azula en las catacumbas de la Gran Capital. Pero el tomó el camino difícil. Porque con suerte nació. Y el destino y mi suerte me pusieron en el lugar adecuado para que el nunca descubriera…tristemente, que por nacer de suerte se había vuelto un titán capaz de vencer a quienes nacieron CON suerte.

necesito estar conmigo misma centrada, con claridad, paz, serenidad.

Nuestro camino se separa una y otra vez y se encuentra fugazmente, El príncipe que elige a la bruja sobre la princesa y la princesa que elige al Soldado en vez del Rey.

Nos ha tocado crecer en una época oscura, y ahora mismo vivimos en un mundo que al menos para nosotros no tiene estrellas ni luces de ningún tipo. Solo caminamos ciegamente forjando la luz para los que vendrán.

Por un tiempo nos pareció un asunto sin premios ni privilegios.

Una noche mientras estábamos acurrucados en una esquina del gran Palacio en la Capital de la Nación de Fuego los dos nos miramos a los ojos, sumergidos completamente en las sombras de pilares majestuosos y tetricos.

-_El Amor brilla mas fuerte en la Oscuridad_.-Logramos decir en unisono.

--

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, auynque deberían serlo, le hubiera dado un final con mayor sentido a tan magnanima saga.

Reviews sugerencias opiniones y criticas son aceptadas.


	2. Poema: El hogar elegido

-1Este segundo ONE shot para la semana Zutarian viene de mi aproximación a una sugerencia de Just Eowyn, toda la trama es mía los personajes no (Sadly) y el tema me fue sugerido, pero la manera en que lo gire es completamente mía. Por cierto apesto con la lirica y los versos pero es la mejor aproximación que obtuve.

--

Busque una pequeña morada junto al mar.

El mas simple y normal de mis caprichos.

El mas secreto y oscuro de mis secretos.

El puede darme todo lo que le pida, creo

Pero no podrá jamás darme todo lo que quiero.

Lo que quiero es haber muerto aquel día.

O al menos quedarme a lado de quien salvo mi vida.

Mirando mis manos solo observo

Un honor diluido entres mis dedos.

Cuando siento los dos collares en mi cuello.

Las cadenas del tiempo me arrastran al suelo.

Dejo que mis lagrimas se pierdan en el mar.

A veces deseo perderme yo también.

Mirando el Sol lejano en el cielo.

Decidí vivir en el mar alejada del mundo

Porque cada atardecer puedo mirar lo que nunca será.

Puedo ver al Sol perderse en el mar.

Entre suaves caricias de rojo y a la vista de todos.


	3. My love

The longest way I´ve traveled just to find myself in the end of my road…It is indeed the very same place where my journey started…Yet right now everything is so different. I´m about to loose the very thing Ive wanted my whole life just for you.

Azula me otorgo todo lo que jamás pude haber soñado, mi honor, y mi poder, una vida larga y lujosa, la posición y el amor que mi padre podía darme.

Pude haber salvado una ciudad cualquiera del Reino Tierra, si lo deseaba, segundo en poder solo a mi padre llevaría su estandarte de Guerra al corazón del continente.

Ya había probado mi valia durante los dos días que duro la Coup dÉtat de Azula en Ba Sing Se

Me preguntan a cada momento porque tome este camino, es porque era lo correcto, pero esta acción en particular…

Evitar que ese rayo encuentre el destino planeado y se estrelle en vez contra el destino deseado…

No es para reunirme con ninguna Reina sin corona en caso de que mi madre haya muerto.

Ni es para darle a Mai la oportunidad de sobrevivir si esta suficientemente lejos, si esto en verdad acaba hoy.

Volteó a mirar el cielo rojo mientras el poder del impacto hace ceder mis piernas…

Una Reina…

Una Esposa…

Nada de eso.

Frente a mi esta la razón de todas mis acciones…puedo susurrarlo, esperando que ella escuche.

Mi amor.

Obvio esta es una especie de xover, y es muy obvio con que famosa novela grafica.


	4. No good Deed

Notas: Esta es una Songfic no yuutsu, prohibida, se lamenta pero se acepta en el concurso sino mal recuerdo. La cancion es de Wicked y como veran esta fuertemente basada en el libro mas que el musical y en la iconografia del mismo. Claro que tiene alguna que otra referencia por alli para el que sepa o quiera verlas.

Ni el musical, ni el libro ni la serie me pertenecen, porque si me pertenecieran esto seria justamente lo que habría pasado (Mas una pelea epica de Mai para lioberar a los prisioneros y a Ty Lee que culminara en su caida muy ala Boromir o Leonidas)

Comentarios, Criticas, Sugerencias, calificaciones ummm? Espero poder centrarme en alguna otra idea para la semana Katako, pero lo planeado inicialmente llega hasta este capitulo, asi que este bien podria ser el cierre de mi semana Katako.

Saludos de ILAJF

--

Dedicado a las personas que gustan del musical aunque sea distinto al libro y por supuesto a aquellos que leyeron y se viajaron con el libro.

Dedicado tambien a aquellos que ven el final como un error mas allá de los ships, porque nada tiene sentido!!

--

_Fiyero!_

Vaya es cierto que has cambiado, lo puedo notar en tus ojos cuando me miras amenazando a los Invasores del Sur…

Lo veo en tu mirada cuando nos confiesas que no le queda mucho tiempo al Reino Tierra.

Lo veo cuando la foto de tu padre te provoca un malestar generalizado.

En verdad has cambiado, y tu cambio quizá ha provocado un cambio en mi, tu camino a la luz me ha visto descender a un sendero mas oscuro.

Zuko!

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Mis rezos nocturnos por la batalla que vendrá se encuentran con tus meditaciones a medianoche susurrando ese nombre que ha llegado a significar "Daga" para mi en todos los posibles sentidos.

Y mis pasos se encuentran siguiendo a los tuyos.

Cuando soy enviada contigo a pelear contra ese maligno Espíritu Azul…

Me encuentro desenfocada de todo lo que pasara en el mundo; el mundo lejos de nosotros.

Cuando el lugar de nuestra singular y triste derrota se empieza a formar frente a mis ojos no puedo sino voltear a verte esperando hallar en ti algo de nerviosismo, algún detalle que te traicione.

Pero por primera vez desde aquella batalla en el Polo Norte estas completamente seguro y decidido, ese es el Zuko que será, con los ideales del que es y el carácter del que fue, no puedo sino sonreír…y arrojar una última plegaria al viento.

_Let his flesh not be torn_

Yue, Espíritu de la Luna permite que sus movimientos ágiles le separen del dolor y las marcas…Observa su equilibrio, no lo dejes tropezar.

_Let his blood leave no stain_

Espiritu del Oceano no permitas que su sangre se derrame en las manos de su misma sangre.

_Though they beat him_

_Let him feel no pain_

Guardo plegarias mas oscuras para mis adentros, y me prometo acabar con cualquier batalla que no termine como debe terminar, mirando de Nuevo su expression deshecho la idea.

_Let his bones never break_

Oh no! Su voluntad puede atravesar murallas de Hielo y de Piedra, su Fuego brilla lo mismo bajo una fuente que en el Palacio mas lujoso, o en cabañas de pueblos pequeños en cualquier bosque.

El tiene recuerdos del Reino Tierra que busca proteger…

Y ese es su menor motivo para vencer en este día.

_And however they try_

_To destroy him_

No importa lo que Azula haga, no importa que sus flamas iluminen de colores azulinos, hoy la flama de Zuko prevalecerá. Y yo no puedo sino sonreír mientras descendemos de la noble bestia y el arroja su reto, como yo esperaba el quiere hacerse cargo el mismo, claro que quiero protestar, pero en el fondo entiendo que ha estado preparándose para este día mas tiempo del que lo he conocido.

Y no puedo dudar de el cuando las llamas de dos colores alumbran el rojo panorama…

_Let him never die:_

_Let him never die:_

Olvido que hay un chico al que he tratado por mucho mas tiempo y en el que depende mucho mas peleando su propia batalla en otro lugar.

Me parece ridiculo pensar que esta no sera la batalla de esta Generación, y que solo somos acotaciones de los eventos principales.

Jamás eso pareció tan injusto.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:_

Cuando hayas vencido a tu hermana Zuko seras mi héroe, y muy a mi pesar, seras el héroe de tu novia tambíen, el de tío, y tu Nación.

Cuando hayas vencido…

_What good is this chanting?_

Acaso mis palabras reflejan un cambio o significan algo? Solo tus movimientos, solo TU batalla.

_I don't even know what I'm reading!_

Y todo lo que he escuchado y leido, todo lo que he vivido ahora mismo no tiene sentido.

Porque la mirada de tu hermana gira hacia mi, y tu cuerpo sobre su ataque.

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

Y que me queda hacer, arrojo un escudo de agua tan veloz como es possible, pero jamás llegara a tiempo.

Lo se cuando atacó, lo entiendo al ver tu cuerpo siendo alcanzado; la luz se pierde en el cielo, y te retuerces en el piso.

_Fiyero, where are you?_

El humo me cega por un momento y avanzo a tientas hacia la posición donde segundos antes el Principe se erguía valiente.

Pero no logro ver sino una cegadora luz azul que me arroja atras.

_Already dead, or bleeding?_

Zuko!

No puedo detenerme a mirarte,

No puedo encontrar sino una sombra sobre las piedras quemadas, promesa de una muerte rápida, de un dolor innombrable para mi.

Luego cuando veo que aun sufres pequeños ataques y respires no puedo sino maldecirme.

Entiendo sobre estar en el lugar adecuado, porque así empezó esta Reconquista, y ahora aprendo sobre todo lo contrario, debí haber corrido a otro lugar, vencer qa los lugartenientes que se dirigían a la prisión minetras llegabamos…

Zuko yo debí hacer tantas cosas, y decir otro tanto.

_One more disaster I can add to my_

_Generous supply?_

Y la imagen de Jet muriendo en los tuneles de la Gran Capital, el rostro de Yue marchitandose en el viento mismo se vuelve el tuyo, o quizá te volveras el Sol querido…

Quizá

_No good deed goes unpunished_

Mientras empiezó a contraatacar a tu hermana me descubro lagrimas en el rostro, mirando como intentas levantarte y pelear por mi y por ti una última vez.

Y yo que creí que mi lugar era acompañarte, pense que alguna ayuda podría ser.

_No act of charity goes unresented_

Porque le dijiste lo que harías Zuko?

Con que motivo le revelaste tu estrategía? Cuando tu hermana no sucumbiría al miedo sino a la desesperación hallando una manera…tal como la hallo para derrotarte.

_No good deed goes unpunished_

Es que acaso tuviste piedad con ella?

Acaso ella alguna vez la intento tener contigo.

Su risa inundando el patio me confirma que en Azula no existe el amor o la piedad.

Es un monstruo.

_That's my new creed_

En sus flamas azules siento mis ojos centelleando.

Puedo ser un monstruo contra ella.

Un monstruo enfrentandose a otro.

Los heroes yacen en el piso.

Es hora de los dragones.

Pues el Unagi y la Serpiente Zuko también son Dragones.

_My road of good intentions_

Siento mi camino quebrarse en brusquedad mientras arrojo miles de agujas de hielo a tu hermana, claro que puede derretirlas, necesito sorprenderla, y ella parece ser la única que se las arregla con eso.

Pero esta loca Zuko, tu mismo lo dijiste.

Y esa es nuestra esperanza.

_Led where such roads always lead_

Cuando un cuerpo de agua se vaporiza en sus llamas ella se queda ciega, no es que yo pueda ver mucho mas que ella, pero escucho agujas cruzando su armadura, y suspiros ahogados de dolor, acaso no escucho mi propia carne quemarse victima de pequeñas rafagas?

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!_

Y es que el camino de la piedad Zuko no lleva a ningún lado, y todos recibimos un castigo sino estamos dispuestos a perder nuestra alma salvando el mundo.

Los rayos rojos en el cielo me lo prueban.

Bueno Zuko, que el Phoenix no tenga a su heredera es lo único que podemos hacer.

Es lo ultimo que voy a hacer.

Porque sigues forcejeando con la vida y el dolor Principe Exiliado? Dejate caer ya, no ves que me dueles mas que las flamas que apago ahora mismo en mi flanco?

_Nessa:_

Sokka? Toph, Suki? Acaso comparten el destino de Aang? Espero que no, en ustedes queda la esperanza del mundo, no cometan mi error, y no pongan la esperanza en otro, sino en ustedes mismos. No cometan mi error! Ninguno de ellos, no cometan el error de Aang mucho menos. Ya nuestras almas se limpiaran algún día de la sangre que estamos destinados a derramar.

_Doctor Dillamond:_

Padre, Bato, Maestro Pakku todos los valientes guerreros que han peleado a nuestro lado, capturados, liberados, caidos.

Demosle al mundo un canto digno, aunque no quede nadie para pregonarlos.

_Fiyero:_

Zuko. Egolatra obstinado!

_Fiyero!!_

Zuko, Principe exiliado, caido en batalla, nunca jamás te rendiste sin darnos batalla.

_One question haunts and hurts_

_Too much, too much to mention:_

Será que acaso las cosas debieron ser diferentes? Pero como y cuando, en que momento nos condenamos? Hace apenas unos días llegaban de la Roca con mi padre liberado, nos dabamos el lujo de mirar una obra de Propaganda…

Yo no debía estar aquí.

Tu hermana ya esta en el piso Zuko enredada en una pesada cadena y sangrando sobre un enorme charco de agua.

_Was I really seeking good_

Pero que sentido tiene esto? Que clase de Victoria es, mirarla desangrar poco a poco mientras su llanto inunda el Palacio prometiendo acosarlo por la eternidad a modo de espectro.

Esto no lo hice porque fuera lo correcto, como tampoco es lo correcto dejarme caer a tu lado, sin esperanza ya de salvarnos.

_Or just seeking attention?_

Pero me sonries, en medio de tu mar de dolor me dedicas una de esas sonrisas que me quitan el aliento.

-Que no vas a irte Campesina?

COMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRME ESO!!

Si solo quiero quedarme a tu lado y perderme en las tinieblas del mundo de los espíritus contigo.

Pero no me lo permitiras.

Este viaje como tantos otros, no nos corresponde hacerlo juntos.

Te esfuerzas por besar mi frente antes de sumerjirte en la oscuridad.

-Tu no fallaste Zuko.

Esas son las palabras con las que te despido, no estoy seguro de que quiero decir, si es solo que yo falle pore star aquí.

O quizá solo es un consuelo a un moribundo

Porque los dos cayeron victima de un acto de piedad.

Tu al menos amabas a tu hermana.

A ti al menos te justifico.

Montó al bisonte sin dueño.

Y me pierdo en los cielos del Oeste.

Lo que pase conmigo, los actos de guerrilla que realice nada tendran que ver con la Capital, queda Capital acaso? Tu tio triunfo?

Ganamos la Guerra? Si mi hermano y tu Tío se han hecho con la Victoria mientras el cometa se va.

Entonces quizá después de todo ganamos la Guerra,

_Is that all good deeds are_

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

Pero me parece vacio, y no me quedan ganas de mirar el mundo que hayamos formado.

Y en la mas oscura de las moradas antiguas espero mi suerte.

Es cosa del destino que una conocida tuya habite allí con sus hermanas.

Es cosa de suerte que ella se hallé como yo tratando de encontrar un mundo en paz.

Ya alguien se encargara de tu padre, de ese maravilloso tirano que logro volver a su Nación.

_If that's all good deeds are_

_Maybe that's the reason why_

Yo solo pude con tu hermana, y me han quedado marcas en el cuerpo para probar la amargura del encuentro, una linea de quemaduras mas o menos recta cubre mi costado izquierdo, como pequeños tatuajes de rombos en rojo vivo.

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_All helpful urges should be circumvented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

Porque tu voz sigue dentro de mi? diciendome lo que me dijiste durante la travesia al mismo tiempo que me susurras secretos que jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de compartir?

Que no acaso deseé que no murieras jamás?

_Sure, I meant well -_

_Well, look at what well-meant did:_

Pues ahora se que aquellos que han caido, en relidad no se han desvanecido y se hallaron una morada en mi cabeza, que victima de esto mismo pronto me les unire solo en mi cabeza.

_All right, enough - so be it_

_So be it, then:_

Al principio la fenomeno de circo me trato con respeto y algo de miedo, acaso nunca viste Zuko? Los modos en que veía a tu hermana y los juegos a los que se entregaban en la noche? Podra haberla traicionado pero aun le guarda temor a su asesina.

_Let all Oz be agreed_

Con ella el mundo se pone de acuerdo, que me ha pasado lo mismo que a Hamma, y sabes algo Zuko? Tienen razón.

_I'm wicked through and through_

Ahora mis ojos son del Azul de tu hermana, igual de inclementes, igual de peligrosos y mortales.

_Since I can not succeed_

_Fiyero, saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again_

_No good deed_

_Will I do again!_

Que no me ha quedado la fuerza para realizar un ultimo acto de Buena fe, pues falle en los que debí acertar y cuando acerte no hice sino prolongar la agonia.

Con el Avatar o sin el Avatar la Nación de Fuego finalmente fue detenida, en el día en que debía elevarse.

Tu padre pronto sera depuesto, he oido los rumores, y quizá me presente en el campo de batalla, o me malinterpretes Zuko, no sera para ayudar a los amigos de otra vida, sino para vengar las esperanzas rotas de amor de una chica que conocí un buen día, con la major de las suertes para llegar al lugar adecuado…pero al final esa suerte la traiciono y la coloco en el momento y la plaza erronea, y eso la mato.

La enterraron sin saberlo a un lado de su amado.

La llevaba en la mano; como tanto tiempo atras la llevo por vez primera:

En un collar tallado de Aquamarina.

Nosotros amor mio procuramos pelear en su nombre, tu viviendo en mi por un deseo torcido al ser concedido. Yo que entrege mis esperanzas y mi amor a personas distintas

Valiente error el mio, castigado como todas las buenas intenciones, con premura y sin piedad alguna.


	5. A very Ty Lee Zutara

Con Ty Lee se acaba la semana Zutarian. Dedicado a los que apoyen el ship de otra serie que se menciona al principio del drabble. Felicitaciones Katakos del mundo que siguen con su ship, de parte de un Jinko que ama a Mai por lo que hizo en la roca les digo que si no se pudiera cambiar lo que Zuko hizo por Katara en el Agni, yooo hubiera matado porque el final siquiera fuera Zutarian y a Zuko le quedara un poco de algo...Si el Kataang vive en el canon, y el Zutara es el camino del fanon, hace mucho que preferí la segunda opcion, porque el Fanon puede tener sentido y quien jamas dijo que el Fanon no puede ser mejor que lo canon? Quien jamas dijo que las ideas surjidas en este no tenian motivos...

Quien no notara que el Kataang no existe, que la postura de la piedad es iconica de muchos modos, que el Zutara se construyo en los 3 capitulos que muchos dijeron que jamás se podría construir, que la aparicion de Mai y Ty Lee son anti-logicas al final, que batallas bien coreografeadas son todo menos el corazon de una caricatura, bueno dejadles vivir en su propia mentira, Zuko no vencio a Azula y por tanto (Por mucho mas en realidad) JAMAS aceptare el final.

Escuche una vez, sobre una chica enamorada profundamente de un gran guerrero, dispuesta a pelear solo porque el notara que estaba allí, y a morir incluso por ayudarlo en su busqueda. Y nuestro alto señor de Fuego siempre me la recordó. Pero he tenido que callar, por mi amiga, que no debe mirar lo que yo he mirado en su alma, y por la paz de las Naciones…si es que algún día hay tal.

Escuche una vez una historia de dos nobles de pueblos enemigos.

Como si cada historia hablara de ellos he buscado y buscado.

Al final no me queda sino llorar ante ese velo que nos cubre a todos. Llorar por ellos, por mi gente que se extingue en medio de confusiones.

Que estoy dispuesta a hacer para evitarlo?

Oí una vez sobre un amor tan grande que unía a dos almas cada generación y que de fallar el mismo equilibrió del mundo espiritual se rompería.

Tui y La

Oma y Shu

O Kuruk y su amada esposa…

Azulon y Ilah

Y ahora en lados contrarios de la mesa los miro mirandose.

A mi que nadie me ha dado el credito de ser perspicaz, he visto sus auras mezclandose sobre mi, cansadas de tanto mentir.

El porque ha encontrado a la hermana qe Azula siempre debío ser.

Con ella es algo mas raro, como si fuera al lecho de su hijo todas las noches.

Casí me veo tentada a pasarle un largo tenedor para que como en aquel cuento casi perdido en mis memorias corra a sacarse los ojos.

Sonrió, ante los amantes ocultos y los amores perdidos, ante la nobleza que no me tolera, y ante quien ha descubierto quien soy realmente.

Sopló un pequeño viento por sobre el cabello de Zuko para hacerlo sonreir, hace mucho que el sabe mi secreto, que todos lo saben.

Pero eso igualmente no salvará a mi pueblo.

No porque yo no tenga la voluntad de sacrificarme como esa tonta chica de la tribu agua lo hace…No es mas bonita que yo y no tiene mas voluntad que yo! Me digo repetidamente.

Es porque nuestro Avatar no entiende sobre equilibrio y nunca lo hizó.

Equilibrio es el abrazo del Mar al Sol cada atardecer.

Equilibrio es dejar ir, salvar a tu propia rival de amores en una escaramuza, solo para mirarla volver a los brazos del joven que tu nhelas.

Pero nuestro Avatar nada sabe de ello.

No he tocado el plato de Serpiente de Fuego. Demasiados pensamientos rondando mi cabeza, apresuro un bocado elegantemente.

Me pierdo en el ruido de un mundo que esta por desaparecer.


End file.
